Spike Fright - Alternate Ending
by Naasad
Summary: Alternate ending to Spike Fright in which Chase is left by himself to mend his relationship with Sabrina.


_**A/N: I really want to see more Sabrina on the show, but I also really want to be able to keep ignoring her existence and ship Chase with my OCs. I just don't like messing with canon ships, for some reason. Reading, yes. Writing, no. Call me weird. Anywho:**_

…oOo…

Chase leaned against one side of his capsule, then the other. To his left, Bree was sleeping peacefully, and to his right, Adam was making monkey noises in his sleep. He shook his head and walked out of his capsule, taking the stairs up to the living room.

Mister Davenport had been livid when he came home to that mess. Fortunately, he knew better than to pin Spike's actions on Chase, so Adam had been sentenced to cleaning everything up. With supervision, of course. The pieces of the molecule sat in a bin by the front door.

Chase sat down next to the bin and started meticulously putting it back together. Without Sabrina's help, it took him the rest of the night.

"It looks good."

Chase looked up to see Mister Davenport making his morning cup of coffee. "I wish I didn't have Spike."

Donald chuckled. "Without Spike, you wouldn't be you. It's his unbridled rage that makes you so sweet and sensitive. Balance, remember?"

Chase snorted. "Yeah, but at least I wouldn't have to clean up his messes."

"Just tell her what happened."

"Oh, yeah, _'Hey, Sabrina, it's me Chase. I'm actually not the guy who scared you away and trashed our science project last night - that was my evil alter ego.'_ I can see how that would go well."

"Hm." Donald sipped at his coffee. "Maybe you should start at the beginning. Maybe you should tell her about Douglas."

Chase shook his head. "Knowing what I was created for will only scare her more."

"Or, if she's actually deserving of you, she'll realize that what you were created to be and who you were raised to be are two completely different things."

Chase looked up thoughtfully.

"Apologize and try to explain. Do that, and you'll know you've done your part."

Chase nodded. "Thanks, Dad."

Donald laughed. "Oh, please, I'm not going to pass up the one chance I'll ever get to give you girl advice!"

Chase rolled his eyes.

...oOo...

Chase walked nervously toward the girl he liked. "Hey, Sabrina?" he called hopefully.

Sabrina looked up and fear flashed in her gaze. "Chase."

Chase struggled to find words. "I wanted to apologize for last night. And to explain."

Sabrina crossed her arms, still somewhat afraid. "I'm listening."

Chase cleared his throat. "It's a long story, but, basically, Mister Davenport isn't my biological father. My real dad is his brother, Douglas, and he was the one who made us bionic."

Sabrina raised an eyebrow but relaxed a fraction.

"He wanted to take over the world," Chase spat out. "And my siblings and I - his children - were supposed to be his bionic enforcers. Mister Davenport rescued us and raised us to be heroes, but there's still parts of his original programming that can't be gotten rid of. Like Spike - my Commando App.

"Essentially, Douglas took away my flight response. When I get too nervous or even too excited, the adrenaline activates Spike - an alternate identity that's supposed to protect me. Unfortunately, he's extremely violent, and I have no memory of or control over his actions."

"And there's nothing that get rid of him?" Sabrina asked.

Chase shook his head. "I've tried."

Sabrina nodded thoughtfully.

"I understand if you don't want to hang out with me anymore, but I...," Chase took a deep breath. "I really like you and I thought you deserved a fair explanation."

Sabrina's arms fell to her sides. "I see. So is he like...?"

"The closest medical approximation would be DID - Dissociative Identity Disorder. In certain situations, I just turn off, and someone else comes out. He's supposed to function as a protector, like I said, and as a coping mechanism for whatever he's about to do."

Sabrina nodded. "Interesting."

"I have to work hard to make sure I'm always calm so he's not coming out all over the place."

Sabrina's brow furrowed. "So... your first day of school - with the football game in the dog park?"

"Spike."

"And the talent show last year?"

"Also Spike."

Sabrina looked around thoughtfully as Chase fidgeted in front of her, seemingly awaiting judgement. Finally, she made eye contact. "I think I'm the one who owes you an apology."

"What?" Chase asked, confused. "What for?"

Sabrina shrugged. "I should've known strange things were going to happen - I mean, you're bionic. And I shouldn't have assumed that... Spike?"

Chase nodded.

"That Spike was you. The two of you are very different."

Chase smiled. "Thank you. So... where do we stand?"

Sabrina laughed. "I'm not actually sure. I think I'd like to get to know you better before deciding."

"Alright. So... want to come over to my house after school? Risk another try?"

"I'm not so sure... I mean, how do we know your brother won't get jealous and sabotage you again?"

Chase chuckled. "Oh, trust me, he won't. Not after having to clean everything up last night and having the price of broken furniture come out of his allowance."

Sabrina raised an eyebrow. "Your family goes really easy on you with this."

"I was less than a year old when Douglas gave me my chip. Adam's the only one who doesn't really care. Spike's never been able to hurt him like that before. He'd pin him, apparently, and he's never been above using his fists, but he's never gone all-out like that. He must really like you, too."

Sabrina grinned. "I'm glad the two halves of you are in agreement. I'll be there at around four-thirty."

"See you then." Chase smiled and started walking away, then remembered something. "Oh, Sabrina!"

Sabrina looked up quizzically.

"Douglas has turned now, and he's living with us. He's actually a really great guy when he's not trying to capture people and bend them to his will."

Sabrina smiled wryly. "Okay, then."

"Oh, and I rebuilt the molecule. It's sitting on our lab desk."

"Okay, cool!"

Chase nodded and stood there awkwardly for a second. "Well, I'll see you after school."

"See you!" Sabrina called, walking to class, leaving Chase grinning like an idiot.

...oOo...

 _ **A/N: Not exactly my best, but I hoped you enjoyed it! Please review - I love constructive criticism. Flames? Not so much. So feel free to point out things I could've done better (be specific!) but don't be malicious. It doesn't help anyone.**_


End file.
